Saving Me
by Shinki
Summary: The things they've been through weigh heavy on their hearts. On a routine mission a mysterious women senses this and offers to show them what would be if the SGC never existed. Cast way your doubt and open your minds to embrace what could have been. DV
1. Cast Away

Hello all that decided to read this. I know I haven't finished Requiem but I felt like I had to post this, anyway Requiem is almost completed so starting another one can't be to bad.This chapter mentions Unending, I myself have never watched it but I did read and watch lots of spoilers. Its not much of a spoiler though so you can read it even if you haven't watched it. I can't wait to write the next chapter, cause thats when the actual what if part happens.  
I hope this story doesn't dissapoint.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate SG-1.

**Rating: **This story is rated M, for things that will happen later on and they will completely fit in with the story and I will do my best to do it tastefully.

**Pairings: **I wasn't going to tell you but then I remembered that if you saw my profile it would tell you the main one so why not. Daniel/Vala and Sam/Jack

**Summery: **The war of the Ori and all they've been through weighs heavy on their hearts. On a routine mission a mysterious women senses this and offers to show them what would be if the key point in their lives never existed, the SGC. Cast away your doubt and open your minds to embrace what could have been.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Cast Away**

* * *

At exactly 14:00 hours SG-1 stepped through the gate. Taking a moment in silence to personally survey the landscape. 

"Just another routine mission," Mitchell grumbled as he led everyone down the stairs from the gate.

"Come on, it gives us a break and Daniel gets to look over some ruins. Enjoy it while it lasts," Sam smiled and pointed over towards a hill. "SG-13, said the ruins were over there."

"Alright team, lets go take a look" Mitchell bounded forward with the others following slowly behind.

* * *

Making the last steps up the hill Daniel rushed towards the first stone tablet with Vala following close behind carrying his camera and note pad. After Daniel told her what monuments to start taking pictures of she went to work with an unmistakable smile on her face. 

"So, what do you thinks going on with them?" Mitchell asked Sam as he sat down inviting her to sit beside him.

"Daniel is being completely oblivious that Vala is practically falling on her face in love with him." Mitchell nodded and dug into his jacket for a snack bar. Taking at bite he motioned towards Teal'c.

"He remembers what happened on the Celsius, think we'll ever find out?"

"Hey guys! This is written in ancient; from what I can see this was one of their temporary stops. Oh and over here it's written in Go'uld and from the marble I can tell that the Go'uld one isn't that old. It says here that 'those with doubt in their hearts will confront the consequence of what they undo.'"

"Sounds interesting, darling" Vala walked to his side and continued reading from where Daniel left off. "From what I gather, there must have been a device here that showed you an alternate reality when whatever you doubt was undone." Mitchell, Sam, and Teal'c walked over to them to get a better view.

"That doesn't seem so bad," Mitchell chuckled.

"Could they mean something like the mirror?" Sam questioned as she looked over at Vala's concentrated face as she read farther down the slab.

"No, the mirror sent things through to other dimensions. This shows what would have happened."

"Well isn't this just exciting, it's been along time since something Go'uld has actually caught our interest" Mitchell laughed as Teal'c grinned and nodded.

"I must agree with Colonel Mitchell, this is a relief from our usually endeavors."

"Daniel, it looks like there's another group over there want to go check it out?" Vala said excitedly as she felt her stomach tighten worried that he might go alone.

"Sure, finish up taking pictures of everything here, okay?" he asked the rest of SG-1 and touching the small of Vala's back he moved her towards the next group of ruins. After a couple minutes Vala looked up at Daniel and smiled. She didn't know what happened on the Celsius and neither did he but somehow she felt because of whatever happened they had gotten closer.

"So what do you think it is?"

"It's probably just a metaphor, Vala" he grinned as he caught the pout she gave him, "but there is a good chance it was an actual object."

"Oh, goody. Hopefully it's nice and small, compact so it could fit in our bags. Then it could punish us for our doubts." Chuckling as they reached the ruins Daniel grabbed Vala's camera started snapping pictures of the ruins.

"Could you grab my notepad from my bag," Daniel mumbled as he headed over to the far side.

"Alright, darling." Stepping towards the bag she knelt down and began rummaging through it. Grabbing what she wanted she lifted her head only to catch the site of a distant temple. "Daniel." No reply apparently he hadn't heard her. "Daniel!" she whined and ran to his side getting an odd glance from him. "If you don't find anything here, there is a conveniently placed Temple down that way."

"Really?" he ran to where his bag was and looked in the direction she pointed. "Why did they put their monuments in such distant places from one another?" Daniel silently questioned himself.

"Maybe they kept on moving around?" he stared at her, "or maybe they had some sort of plan. Say, over there was the introductory. It tells you beginners information here it would tell you more and over there at the Temple would be the prize. I'm guessing just to make it harder for travelers."

"Maybe, good try." Sitting down he grabbed Vala's hand and pulled her down beside him and took away his hand. "Lets eat something, then finish up here and radio in to the group and tell them where we'll be heading next."

"Good plan."

"So much doubt I sense in your souls," a worn women's voice echoed behind them. Turning their heads a women with a dark cloak stepped from behind one of the tablets.

"Who are you?" Vala yelled as Daniel and her got up.

"Vala," he hissed. "I'm sorry, my friend can be rather rash sometimes. I'm…"

"I know who you are Daniel Jackson. Never mind that, I find Vala Mal Doran's attitude rather refreshing." Waving her as if to brush away dust she stepped forward. "From the moment you and your friends stepped foot on this planet I felt the doubt that you have in your hearts. Let me help, and show you the other path."

"That won't be necessary" Vala laughed awkwardly, "seen to many paths. They're all the same any way Daniel and I should get back I think I left the oven on." Daniel cocked an eyebrow at her and tried not to laugh.

"Really? Don't you ever wonder what your life would have been like if the SGC never existed? Let us go to your friends." Waving her hand she began towards where the rest of SG-1 was settled.

"She doesn't seem to be giving us much of a chance."

"Yeah. Any idea was she covers her face with that cloak?" His eyes bore into her, "guess not. Lets go then." Grabbing their bags they treaded after her.

* * *

"So whose your guy's new friend?" Mitchell called as they walked to meet up with them. 

"My name does not matter, I am here to disperse the plague of doubt on your minds."

"Well Jackson, you sure know how to pick them," Mitchell laughed as he surveyed the women on either side of him. Vala with her side parted braided pigtails and mysterious girl with her dreary dark cloak.

"Now let us head to the temple before night fall."

"Hold it! Who says we're going with you?" Mitchell yelled as he stepped in front of her.

"It's for your best interest, don't forget that. Now come, and do not question me," she hissed. "I do not wish to punish you." Turning around she lead the way to the temple.

* * *

The temple was dusty and slightly stale but brightly lit torches lit the walls and a single candle sat on an end table with an arrangement of chairs around it. 

"Now let us sit," walking quickly to the chair she sat on the one closest to the candle and motioned for them to sit down. Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c in their own separate chairs and Daniel and Vala sitting closely on the small love seat.

"So where do we start?" Sam asked.

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded slowly causing the women to chuckle.

"Now, I will show the world as it would have been if the SGC never came into existence. The Stargate hidden in a military base never awoken." Moving her foot around on the floor she pushed in a loose stone causing one of the large slabs in front of them to slowly creak open and a very large bowl filled with a dark liquid rose up. "Can you all see it clearly?"

"Yes," Daniel and Vala said in unison and the rest nodded.

"Good, now be ready. Let doubt be cast away and your mind open to a new dimension." Leaning down she ran her hand over the water causing a light swish then she blew down on it and it burst with colour images slowly taking shape.

* * *

**To be continued... **

* * *

I hope you liked the introduction. Review are loved. Oh and I'm not certain about the title of this story so if you have any idea's please tell me. 

-Shinki**  
**


	2. Arrival

**Here it is my second chapter of Saving Me. Personally I didn't want to write this chapter but I knew I had to so the story would make sense. Its the beginning the background behind the life of this group of 'SG-1.' I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Arrival**

* * *

It was another day in the life of Archeologist Daniel Jackson and like every other day he stood in front of an emptying auditorium. His idea's viewed as far to unrealistic. 

"Daniel, you've really got to stop doing this to yourself," Sarah spoke slowly making her way down the steps to Daniel. "Please, just let it rest. If you do that there will be a future for you."

"Sarah," Daniel mumbled as he put a pencil in his mouth. Running his hand through his semi-long hair he began to pick up all of his papers and books. Spitting out his pencil he began to speak, "Its what I believe and if they would just listen! I'm so close Sarah…"

"I'm sorry but you're being foolish. You're just seeing what you want to see now."

"Goodbye Sarah," he spoke and made his way out of the auditorium turning the lights off on her.

* * *

"Maybe Sarah was right," Daniel huffed as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. Reaching the third floor he walked to his room only to find his doorknob broken off and the door itself ajar. "Shit." Stepping into his room he felt like crying, it was a complete mess. 

His artifacts were gone. Some of his books were taken but most were piled in the middle of the floor. Stepping over the ruins he walked into the kitchen to find all his pots and pans strewn everywhere and his wooden box that he put his rent money in was open and empty.

"Shit…" he whispered as he collapsed against the wall and down to the floor. "This can't get any worse." Turning his head to the side he saw one of his foot high female figurines broken in half.

Picking up the top half he cringed at it as he ran his hand over her painted on thick dark hair. She had bright eyes and ripe pink lips all complemented by the tight green dress she wore. Long legs, delicate hands; Daniel would hate to admit this but this one had been his favorite for to him it symbolized the perfect women, the unattainable.

"Hey old friend, they did a number on you. On both of us." Hitting his head against one of the shelves he closed his eyes tight. "Wow, Dr. Jackson you've reached a new low. The only women you've gotten close to since Sarah happens to be a figurine and very broken."

"Dr. Jackson!" the maid called from the door, "what happened in here? Oh no, all your artifacts." She came running into the kitchen. Daniel looked up to meet the eyes of the heavyset women. "I'm so sorry sir, this has never happened here. I'll tell the boss and come right back up here to help you clean up. Maybe he'll give you a couple months rent off?"

"Thanks, Marie. You're always sweet."

"I would do anything for you, your parents were dear friends of mine and they always stayed here when visiting Cairo. Now, get up and let me take care of you." Getting up Daniel cringed as she hugged him tightly. "Now, you get a start on in here and I'll be right back."

"Thank you again." Patting his cheek lightly she walked out.

* * *

Around the same time as this another man had just landed in Cairo. Jack O'Neill had decided the only way to truly retire was to get the farthest away from his former job as he could, well that and trying to get away from all his memories brought up by his ex-wife Sara. 

"Taxi!" he yelled at one just about to leave the airports parking lot, "got anywhere to go?"

"No, where you looking on going?" The man grinned and ran his hand over his Errol Flynn mustache.

"Somewhere with lots of beer." The man grinned and motioned for Jack to get it.

* * *

"I'm here to see Mr. Williams for my job interview," Samantha Carter stated as she leaned against the secretary's desk. 

"He will see you in a minute. So which one are you?"

"I'm Sam Carter, he contacted me for a job interview. So I dropped everything and came here."

"All the way to Cairo? You must really want this job. Well don't worry missy his science girls don't usually work here for long. He'll probably be sending you back to America in a week to work at one of his other branches."

"Oh alright."

"Now, just sit down and wait. I'll call you when he's ready."

* * *

Daniel had just finished off in the kitchen when Marie came in holding out a phone to him. Smiling and adding a wink she said, "Its Sarah." 

"Hello."

"Marie told me what happened to your apartment! Do you want me to come over and help you? Are you okay? Do you want to stay at my place until its back in order?" Looking at the phone Daniel just shook his head and clicked it off.

"You didn't even talk to her, Daniel. That's no way to treat" she began but caught herself off when she saw his eyes bore into her. "You might want to give her a second chance you know, she really does care about you."

"Only if I'm stating our peers opinions not my own." Grabbing his figurine in two pieces he walked into the living room stepping over his stuff. Gently he wrapped it up in one of his blankets on the couch and put it at the bottom of a box and sealed it off.

"How about you go out, get yourself some dinner. Pick up the latest archeologist magazine and sit back and relax while I finish off your room, okay?"

"No, that's alright," catching her stare he just nodded and walked out.

* * *

Daniel sat there at an outdoors café just on the edge of Cairo just staring intently at the Pyramids of Giza in the distance. It was cloudy that day but it didn't change how hot it was. A loud clap of what sounded like thunder caused Daniel to jump dropping his coffee onto the ground with a loud crash it shattered into pieces. The clouds above the pyramids seemed to glow as if they were directly being hit by light. 

"What the?" Daniel mouthed as he and many others got up and stared in confusion as the clouds bright with light parted to reveal large ships. They were gold and black in coloring and their shape resembling a pyramid. They began to rest on top of the pyramids fitting perfectly.

"Mr. Jackson, any idea what the hell is going on?" the café owner asked as he walked to his side.

"Not really," he whispered his eyes completely transfixed on the ships. Ramps slowly folded out of the ships resting on the sad. A mixture of a sense of victory against his peers and curiosity filled him. Men in what looked like metal began marching out of the ships down the ramps towards the city.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**There it is! I'll try and update soon but I'll probably update Requiem first.**

**Hugs to all!**

**-Shinki**


	3. Meet your God

I updated! Woot, now I can go and write up the next chapter of Requiem. This chapter is shorter compared to what the other chapters should be like. This is I guess a crucial chapter but its mainly filler. So, I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Meet your God**

* * *

In a matter of hours after the arrival of the men in shiny suits Cairo had been taken and they were already heading to other parts of Egypt to finish conquering. Rumors had it ships had landed already in most parts of Europe, Asia, and North and South America. 

"Daniel!" Marie called with a thick accent as Daniel ran into his rooms and started rummaging through his notes. "What's going on? Who are this people?"

"Calm down. I don't know, yet. Just go down stairs and try and stay out of sight, okay?"

"Alright, you be careful" she pleaded and ran downstairs in a rush leaving Daniel alone to contemplate. A couple hours later Daniel was completely aggravated, he hadn't found anything that gave him a hint on who these people were.

The loud sounds of marching made Daniel turn around to meet the eyes of one of them men. "You are to come with us."

"No thank you…" Daniel began but the man grabbed him and started pulling him.

"Do not dare defy your gods wishes," he roared and pulled him through the halls and down the stairs down into the lobby.

"Daniel!" Marie called out as she began to run towards him.

"No stay there!"

Lifting up some sort of weapon he pointed it at Marie telling her to back off and continued pulling Daniel out into the streets. Getting outside he saw that many people were being pulled out of random buildings.

"You all have been chosen to be brought before you god. To be judged and chosen for any duty befitting you," another man hollered as they were lined up in front of him. This man wore far more impressive armor. His head was completely covered by some sort of metal animal head. "Jaffa! Do not let them step out of line!"

"So, buddy" a man hiccupped as he fell into Daniel, "any idea where we're going?"

"I would assume to whatever pyramid has the largest ship on top of it," Daniel offered as he surveyed the graying haired man. He looked far to young to have gray hair so Daniel deducted his grays came to early thanks to stress.

"Name's Jack. Jack O'Neill."

"A pleasure, I'm Daniel Jackson."

"Be quiet!" one of the Jaffa screamed and lifted up his hand threatening to hit them.

A couple minutes later another group had joined but this time out came one of the Jaffa with a bloody nose carrying a short blond haired women over his shoulders. "She looks cute," Jack laughed.

"Do you always go for the unconscious girls?"

Grinning Jack chuckled, "you're not so bad Jackson."

"Dr. Jackson. I'm an archeologist."

"Ah, a geek. Too bad." Daniel just looked up at him with a confused expression.

* * *

A couple hours later everyone was corralled into a small area near one of the pyramids. Jack and Daniel were still standing side by side but now they had the blond girl still unconscious lying on the ground next to them. 

"My bets are on she was the popular cheerleader in school and she was here in Cairo trying and probably succeeding in becoming a model."

"That's playing a little to much on her looks."

"Wait and see Jackson, I'll be so right you're going to wish that…well you're going to wish something."

"Ow…" she moaned as she lifted herself from the ground. Rubbing her head she looked up at Jack and Daniel. "Where am I?" she said as she squinted around at her surroundings.

"We're around one of the pyramids of Giza. No idea why though. The guys that brought us here I believe are called Jaffa" Daniel stated as he outstretched her hand helping her up.

"Thanks. Do you think they have any Advil?"

"Probably not," Jack chuckled. "Now I betted Jackson here that you were a cheerleader in high school and you're here to become a model. Prove me right."

"Flattery wont get you very far. I'm actually a scientist usually for the air force, I was here for a job interview."

"Oh, a scientist" he cringed, "I don't really like scientists."

Laughing she outstretched her hand to shake his hand then Daniel's, "My name is Samantha Carter. Just call me Sam."

"Jack O'Neill."

"Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Nice to meet both of you."

* * *

"So that was my day up until I got brought here," Daniel huffed resting his chin in the palm of his hand. 

"You've got some serious bad luck Jackson. I came here to get away from my ex wife. Our divorce was finalized this morning."

"Wow, sounds like you guys have had it rough. My day was pretty normal well except for this." Looking around at the people around her she turned back to them, "you in the air force, Jack?"

"Use to be, I retired."

"Well if you're retired you might want to get over your habit of calling people by their last names."

"What if I don't want to?" he said cockily. Daniel looked at them and shook his head; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Line up!" the leader Jaffa screamed sending people scrambling into a straight line. After about 10 minutes all that were chosen were separated into eight straight lines. Each one was behind the one before it. Daniel, Jack, and Sam were near the far end of the first line. Everyone looked around nervously. No one dared to step out of line since one of the men were shot for trying to escape. 

"Any idea what's about to happen?" Jack asked Daniel but only got a shake of the head.

"You are now going to meet your new god! Feel pride that you are the first on this planet to lay eyes on your god!" A group of Jaffa marched down the ramp of the ship surrounding someone. As they reached the bottom they disbanded into a line in front of them revealing their god.

"Oh my god," Daniel whispered and felt his heart stop.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter the name of their 'god' is revealed. Isn't it just so happy? 

Hugs to all and reviews are loved,

-Shinki


	4. Slavery

Here is another chapter of Saving Me! I hope you like it.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Slavery**

* * *

Now standing in front of them was a real life replica of Daniel's figurine. Instead of the green dress she wore a tight black leather dress with a collar around her neck where the straps came from and a deep V-neck line with most of her back showing. The dress itself went past her feet and pooled around her. You would almost think it had been sculpted after her.

"This is your new goddess! Qetesh!" the lead Jaffa hollered, "now you will be judge!"

Jack turned to Daniel and whispered, "I think you might want to stop drooling, buddy." Daniel looked up and glared at him. The three of them faintly hearing people be led away as they were judge. Finally she stood in front of them.

"Who are you?" her husky voice asked Sam.

"Samantha Carter."

"You will work in the mines," she waved her hand to signal for the Jaffa to take her. "Now you?"

"Jack O'Neill."

"Take him to the mines," as he was led of she walked in front of Daniel and reached out grabbing his chin and moving it from side to side. "Your name?"

"Daniel Jackson," he whispered keeping his eyes directly on hers.

A sound came out of her that could only be described as a purr, "then you Daniel will be my personal assistant."

"My queen, you already have one."

"Send him to the mines then, I want this one." A smile came on her face that made her look both cruel and gentle. "Now, get Daniel here into something more comfortable. I'm thinking leather." Winking she waved her hands and the Jaffa grabbed him leading him up the ramp.

* * *

"Where do you think Jackson will go," Jack asked.

"Probably to the mines like us," turning back she cringed, "never mind he's being brought into the pyramid."

"I hope he's okay," Jack whispered and both him and Sam felt their breaths catch in their throat as they silently hoped for Daniel to be okay.

* * *

Daniel looked at himself in the mirror and he could only describe himself as awkward. His pants were dark brown leather clinging tightly to him. A thick black belt was loosely on his waist. His top too was tight but it was a light brown complemented by gold armbands.

"You're looking lovely" Qetesh chuckled as she walked in and sat down on her bed. "Once we get close enough, you might be sharing this bed with your goddess."

"Why are you here?"

"Right to the point, is it always that way with you men? I just want to be with my people, to lead them down the right path." Getting up she sashayed towards him. Touching his shoulder and planting a kiss on his bare arm, "you will get use to this. I promise and so will the others on this planet." Lifting her hand up to his hair she ran her hand threw the semi long locks and cringed for a moment.

"What if I disobeyed you and tried to escape?"

Chuckling she looked up and her eyes flashed gold for a moment, "you and your friends would be disposed of by me." Grabbing his arm she squeezed hard causing him to flinch.

"Sorry my goddess," he mumbled looking down at the ground.

"You have very strong arms, what is it that you do?"

"I'm an archeologist."

"That's lovely that must mean you know of me. Tell me about myself." Grabbing his hand she pulled him down onto the bed.

"Well she…you were worshiped as a nature goddess, and a goddess of sacred ecstasy and sexual pleasure. You are usually depicted standing a top a lion which would explain why your men wear metal lion heads."

"Anything else about how I'm depicted? Anything interesting?" she purred running her finger down his arm.

"You're usually naked and you're always holding symbols of eroticism and fertility" he gulped feeling a blush make its way on his face. "You're also usually compared to Hathor."

Angrily she stood up and walked to the door, "remember this! I am nothing like Hathor!" Turning around she stepped through the door.

* * *

Pushing his glasses up a bit Daniel examined the writings on most of the walls. It appeared to be a spin off from ancient Egyptian. Groggily he looked around to see a Jaffa, still wearing the metal lion head, watching him intently.

"Our goddess asked me to keep an eye on you," he said simply. "She seems to be afraid you might run off. Don't see why she wanted you when she knew you had such spirit."

"Do you know what these writings say? Well of course you do…you probably speak it don't you?"

Chuckling he walked over to Daniel, "this wall says nothing of interest. It simply states where you are."

"Oh…" Daniel whispered. "Do you think our goddess will allow me to learn this writing?"

"Possibly. You should go to her now, this is around the time of day when she prepares to go into the sarcophagus." Nodding Daniel walked down the hall towards her room.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Qetesh asked as he walked in. "Since this is your first day I will forgive your curiosity but remember I will want you at my side at most times. I will also need you to learn the language that is written on these walls. Can't be to hard for you will it?"

"No my lady," he said nodding his head.

"Come on, speak freely with me. Oh and take off those ridiculous things off your face."

"They help me see." Cocking her head she raised an eyebrow. Getting up she slipped them off his face and inspected them.

"How well can you see without these?"

"Enough to get by but don't ask me to read anything without them." Nodding her head she folded them and placed them on her dresser.

"Well then, you are only to wear this when needed. Now do you have any idea's what being my personal assistant entails?" Shacking his head she nodded. "Well, you are to be a guard to me, an advisor only when I ask, my companion, and the one who will go out and fetch things for me. Mainly anything I decide for you at that moment."

"Okay."

"If you are agreeable your experience could be very pleasurable for both you and me," she purred and leaned her face in licking the side of his mouth. "Think about what I'm offering you. Now take that brush over there and I assume you already know why." Nodding he went and got it bringing it back he passed it to her. "Cute, now brush my hair." Minutes later he chuckled a bit.

"I thought you were going to be cruel."

"Wait and see young Daniel, you haven't seen anything yet" she giggled and stopped him from brushing to get up and walk into another chamber.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

You're probably thinking she is being far to kind but believe me just as she said at the end of the chapter you haven't seen anything yet. The next couple chapters will go more into her cruelty.

Hugs to all!

- Shinki


	5. Punishment

I completely loved writing this chapter. I got to delve into the cruel side of the Goa'uld which was fun. I hope you enjoy it!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Punishment**

* * *

Qetesh twirled one of her curls as she watched Daniel aggressively read the texts she had provided. Flicking her eyes she looked disapprovingly on one of the women fanning her. Yawning she fanned her mouth with her hand.

"You may leave, slaves," she hissed. Once they bowed frantically they ran out of the room. "Enjoy my present to you?" Cocking her head she grinned evilly. Standing up holding the book he ran to her his eyes with the look of a little boy on Christmas.

"This is amazing! Everything I've hypothesized throughout the years is true and so much more. You have no idea what this knowledge would do to the world, it could change the view on everything as we know it."

"I see you're excited, but I'm pretty sure that a living and breathing goddess," she began running her hands down the sides of her body, "makes a difference all its own."

"Eh, sorry. I got a little excited here. What kind of worlds have you been to? What about the other gods?" he asked excitedly trying to hide his disbelief that she was a god.

"You do not believe I'm a god?" she asked innocently lifting her hand to his cheek. She could almost see him cursing himself for allowing her to see through his façade. "Perfectly well, you will see the truth soon enough."

"Yes, my lady" he coughed out. Leaning forward she slipped his glasses off and took his book putting it on the desk.

"Now, I have a gift for you. You can call it our week anniversary," she laughed. Turning around she gracefully walked towards a dresser and picked up a gold box. Turning around she smiled mischievously beckoning him to come to her. Walking forward he lifted it out of her hands and opened it gently.

Lifting it up he looked at it almost appalled, "a collar?"

"I can't have someone trying to take you from me now, can I? Just say it's an insurance policy." Grabbing the metal collar, painted black with gold clasps and gold writing, she lifted her hands up and clasped it around his neck locking it. "Only I have the key to remove this."

"I'm not exactly comfortable with this," he hissed, "I don't even know what it says."

"It just states that you are the property of Qetesh, please don't take it to seriously. I wouldn't want you making a fuss and me having to punish you. You have too nice of a backside to see it scarred." Licking her lips suggestively she grabbed his hands.

"Um," he began blushing but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Come on Daniel, loosen up." Leaning forward so her lips were barely a whisper from his. "Let me own you, and I will make your life very pleasurable." Crushing her lips on his she aggressively kissed him trying to get him to give in.

"Qetesh," he mumbled pulling her away from him. Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"You deny me?" her voice thick with shock.

"My goddess," a Jaffa began as he walked in, "a couple of the tau'ri here seek an audience with you.

"We will continue this later, Daniel. Now you will come with me," waving her hand she led Daniel down the halls towards the audience hall. Daniel gulped as he watched the way she moved, he had pissed her off and somehow he didn't think it would help him or whoever wanted to speak with her.

* * *

"What is it that you want?" Qetesh asked sitting down on her throne Daniel standing against the wall. The tau'ri gulped and opened their mouths wide but shut them again. "Hurry up, I'm a very busy person." They were quiet again. "I haven't got all day!" she hissed her eyes glowing gold once again.

"I'm sorry my goddess," one of them spoke up.

"Your men have taken over our homes, and most of us don't have anywhere to stay!" the other man pleaded. Raising her right eyebrow she looked back at Daniel and grinned.

"What do you want me to do about it? My men need places to stay to."

"Not to be rude, but can't your men stay in your ships," the first one blurted out.

"They have to keep you peasants under control somehow don't they? They can't very well do that from here."

"I guess my lady," the second one whispered. Suddenly a loud clap was heard. Qetesh raised her hand causing a barrier to surround her. A bullet spun into it with a flash it fell to the ground and rolled. Eyes flashing gold she met the eyes of the man hiding away on one of the beams.

"_Sha'lokma'kor_!" her voice had become hollow almost mechanical. Standing up she walked a couple feet towards those that stood before her. "_Ke'I!_" she yelled at them when they did nothing she walked forward and grabbed one of them and pushed them to the ground forcing them to kneel.

"My goddess, we have him," a Jaffa announced pulling the young man towards her. Turning back her eyes looked like they were on fire and her eyes locked on Daniels and somehow he knew no matter what happened to these three men would be his fault.

"_A kek hasshak. Ya duru_!" Jaffa rushed from the sides of the room and grabbed the two men before her.

Daniel frantically tried to translate what she said and when he figured it out his eyes filled with dread. "My goddess," he yelled as he walked swiftly towards her. "Are you not forgetting to perform, what was it you called it?" Squeezing his eyes shut he concentrated on the word remembering he could never figure out what it meant. "A Mal Doran?"

"You are correct," her voice normal again. "Why did you try and kill me?"

"We will not be in slaved!" the man yelled, "I am not the only one that wants you dead."

"What do you think Jaffa, should he be punished?" They all motioned to say yes. "Mal Doran done. _Sha'lokma'kor_!" she yelled again. "These two will also be killed for your insolence. Jaffa, do it in front of a crowd make it a message to them!" A group of Jaffa dragged them out screaming.

"Qetesh," Daniel pleaded.

"Never again, try and think that your actions wont have consequences." Grabbing his chin she roughly pulled him closer to her. "You will soon learn, that I am not one you want as your enemy."

"My lady what is it you want done with his weapon?" another Jaffa asked stepping forward.

"I want all these weapons confiscated and destroyed."

"Not all the weapons on earth can be easily disposed of," Daniel stated. If he couldn't save those men's lives then he my as well keep as many people alive as he could. "They are called atomic bombs, or you can just say nuclear warheads. A single one can destroy up to 100's of miles. They also have even worse after effects. Mutations, permanent damage on the land and plants."

"Why would you create such devastating weapons just to kill your fellow man?" Qetesh asked almost disgusted with what she was hearing. "These sound like crude weapons. Well have all weapons of that kind sent to one of my bases under lock and key until we find a proper way of destroying them!" Another group of Jaffa marched out.

"Thank you."

"You're thanking me? I only wish them gone because if they were to destroy what I have gained then all my work is for nothing." Lifting her hand to his face he flinched. "You can go back to your studies" she began her face suddenly looking drained, "its time for me to go into the sarcophagus."

"Are you alright?" he forced out trying to act like he cared. Grabbing her arm he tried to balance her.

"I am fine, I just skipped my last rest period. That's all. Oh, and we will be entertaining a guest soon. A ship of his Jaffa are coming to represent him, sadly you will not be able to meet Apophis." His shock face made her smile. Turning around she made her way towards her room.

* * *

Daniel had his head pressed into the palms of his hands trying to hold back his frustration at himself. All because he had annoyed her three men were dead; well two of them were his fault the other one probably would have died either way.

"Damn it!" he hissed as he scrunched his face looking angrily down at his book. Running his hands through his hair he stood and walked towards the window looking longingly at the city. Suddenly thoughts of Jack and Sam filled his head. Were they okay?

"I will be patrolling around the city tomorrow or the day after depending on when Apophis' Jaffa come. Though if something comes up we may have to push it off. You will be coming along." Turning around his eyes looked almost excited but they were rimmed with anger.

"Thanks," he forced out.

"Being angry with me won't change anything." Walking forward she stood beside him. "I told you I could be cruel."

* * *

Jack collapsed down onto the hard flat and covered his face. He could feel Sam watching him intently. Both of them covered in sweat and dirt. Opening one of his eyes he grinned at her.

"Think Jackson's having as much fun as us?" he said sarcastically getting Sam to smile. Walking over she sat down beside him causing him to sit up.

"The chances that he's actually alive are just as small as the chances that they will find that Naquada that they're getting us to mine."

"That bad, eh? Well let's just look on the bright side. We're both here keeping each other sane and hopefully Jackson has found himself a lovely library full of dusty books."

"Okay, fine. We'll be optimistic but still…" she began but he lifted up his finger and touched her lips with it.

"Quiet now, lets get some sleep" grabbing her he pulled her beside him and they both tried to doze of. They shared a bed for many reasons, so they wouldn't feel alone, for protection, and the mere fact they weren't usually supplied with blankets.

"You don't smell very good, Jack" Sam giggled wrinkling her nose.

"Haven't smelled yourself lately, Carter?" he laughed when she glared at him.

"Stop calling me by my last name," she laughed and decided to add something on, "sir."

Cocking his head he laughed at her as she looked at him intently. "Night Sam." After a couple minutes when he was sure she was asleep he mutter out "Night Carter."

"I heard that, Jack."

"D'oh."

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

I hope you injoyed this chapter. I didn't plan on doing a Jack/Sam scene for awhile but I just couldn't resist. Oh and here's some translations, I was just going to keep some of the parts in english but then it wouldn't be realistic.

Sha'lokma'kor ---- get them/kill them  
Ke'I ---- kneel  
A kek hasshak. Ya duru! ---- these expletive of choice are to weak to live. Take them/execute them.

I hope you liked it and review with your thoughts. Hugs to all.

- Shinki


	6. Greetings

I wanted this out sooner but I lost my internet then my computer shut down and it was very annoying. I had to re-write this chapter from its original version cause the other was deleted when we were trying to fix the computer. I'm only slightly happy with this chapter. The original was better but I couldn't get it to sound that way again. Well I hope you like it.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Greetings**

* * *

Qetesh had taken to her chambers after the incident a couple days prior. She allowed no one in giving the excuse that she had no need of them. As Daniel headed to her chambers to attempt to bring her out again an alarm sounded out. Reaching the door Qetesh came stumbling through.

"Daniel, I see Apophis' Jaffa have arrived," she said breathlessly. He dug his nails into his palm resisting the urge to touch her arm.

"My lady, are you feel alright?" Qetesh smiled weakly and leaned against the wall the back of her right hand touching her forehead and her left hand on her belly.

"I'm fine, the alarm" she began, "disrupted my rest." Even though Daniel knew he should be happy that she had fallen ill he felt the sudden urge to comfort her, to take her into his arms and help her. "You're worried about me?" Another wave of weakness came over her but she held herself tall and looked down the hall.

Sensing her discomfort he stepped towards her until he was at her side, "we should go meat with his Jaffa." A fake smile greeted him and she nodded leading him towards the throne room.

* * *

Stepping into the room they were greeted by two Jaffa. The older one stood proudly his mark of Apophis gleaming gold.

"Bray'tac, I see that you are well. Who is this you bring with you?"

"My apprentice, Teal'c. I see you as well are in the company of someone new." The tension was thick and Daniel couldn't decide if it was because they hated one another or there was something unspoken between them.

"His name is Daniel, he's my new personal assistant." Qetesh sashayed up the stairs to her throne and sat down staring directly into Bray'tac's eyes. "What does Apophis want from me this time?"

"My lord wants what you have, this planet. Though he said if you give him seventy-five percent of your naquada intake that will suffice."

"Seventy-five percent?" she gasped then grinned menacingly. "How lovely. He knows very well I will not agree to his terms. Now what I want to know, is why did he send his first prime to negotiate treaty's?"

"The reasoning of my lord is beyond me," he stated and bowed a little motioning Teal'c to get onto his knees. "My lord just fears that you will go after him once your army has been completed."

"How foolish, Apophis has been generous so far. We all know my only quarrel is with Baal."

"Of course, dealings will be more complete once he himself can come."

"I look forward to it." Getting up Qetesh wavered again and her eyes locked onto Daniels for a moment. "I must rest now, Bray'tac and Teal'c feel free to roam. Daniel," she began as she walked down the steps towards him, "be free to continue studying. Farewell." Rushing out of the room she was soon followed by Daniel chasing after her.

"My Queen," he whispered as he grabbed her arm turning her to look at him.

"Let go of me Daniel," her voice was wavering and her skin was beginning to shine with perspiration.

"What's wrong?" his voice was calm with a hint of something deeper.

"Don't pretend you care. Just let me rest," her voice now hollowed as she fell into his arms for a single moment. "Go study now, Daniel." Nodding his head he let her go. The tightness in his heart confused him, this was his captor, his _beautiful _captor, and yet he was filled with concern for her. She was cruel and yet some how she appeared frail.

"You're goddesses health seems to be failing," Teal'c said as he stepped to Daniels side.

"No, she is just tired. She's been preparing for your arrival and hasn't had much time for rest." A simple lie, hopefully this would be seen as truth from the Jaffa. Daniel looked strongly into his eyes hoping that would solidify what he said.

Teal'c nodded at him and began walking down the hall towards the armory. Daniel turned around a corner quickly and headed towards a small room Qetesh had set up for him. Books lined the walls and a simple desk and chair in the middle. Sitting down with one of the books that he had begun to read, well translate. This language he was required to learn was simple enough but randomly he would come across a word he couldn't seem to translate. The word most frequent in this book was Mal Doran. From what he could tell little of this book actually told about the trial. It seemed to be recording a part of the past.

"How long have you been in servitude, Daniel Jackson?"

"A couple weeks," pushing up his glasses he turned towards Teal'c in the doorway. "How did you find out my last name?"

"My lord had you investigated."

"How long have you?" Teal'c just raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "Alright then." Daniel looked at the book again but his eyes kept shifting back towards Teal'c. "Do believe your god, is actually a god?"

"Do not speak such insolence!" Stepping forward he grabbed Daniel's throat and rammed him down onto the desk. "I should kill you."

"But you wont," he choked out and did his best to grin at him. His heart was beating wildly as Teal'c let go of him.

"Do not speak of this again!" Turning around he fled the room and Daniel finally let out the breath he'd been holding.

* * *

The sound of the Jaffa barking orders did little for their moral as the dug farther into an underground cave.

"So Jack, isn't this just fun?" Sam hissed as she hit the wall again with a tool.

"Someone's getting sarcastic," Jack tried to laugh but he ended up trying to catch his breath. Looking down at the cute blond he smiled for a moment. She was covered and dirt and every inch of skin was shining.

"This is definitely in the top 100 of the things I wasn't planning on doing in Egypt."

"What else is on that list?"

"Meeting someone like you," when she swung again she fell to the side and was caught by Jack.

"Are you alright?" he whispered against her head as he lifted her so she was straight up again. She nodded and smiled up at him.

"Get back to work!" a Jaffa barked as he charged over grabbing Jack by the neck.

"Hey buddy, I think you might want to lay off the sugar. It makes you kind of cranky."

"Be quiet! Maybe a whipping will teach you to behave."

"No!" Sam tried to grab Jack but one of the other slaves grabbed her holding her back as a couple Jaffa pulled Jack to the side of the room. Sam watched as they pulled off his shirt then began lashing him. Tears sprung in her eyes as she heard his scream matched with a lash. When it went silent and they let him drop to the ground she pulled out of the mans arms and ran to his side.

"Hey, Blondie" he whispered meekly as she lifted up his head onto her knee.

"Jack, you shouldn't have done that. Now please help me get you to your bed so I can treat your wounds. Pulling him up she grabbed his shirt and slowly walked to their cot. Laying him down on his stomach she grabbed her water ration and poured some on the piece of cloth she ripped from the bottom of her shirt. Dabbing it over her wounds he didn't wince much as she went over them.

"Shortening your shirt for me now?" he whispered and she snorted knowing he was trying to liven up the mood but failing miserably.

* * *

"Qetesh has to die," a voice said behind the door as Daniel walked by. It was muffled but he could tell it was Bray'tac.

"Any ideas?" another familiar voice but this one sounded even more muffled.

"No, not yet anyway. Do you think her personal assistant Daniel will help us?"

"I have not decided yet, but I believe he can be trusted. I can't live like this anymore Bray'tac! I will kill Qetesh."

* * *

So there it is. I hope you liked it.

- Shinki


	7. Old Wounds

I hate to admit this but I was done this chapter for roughly three days. I kind of feel guilty...only kind of. I hope you like it.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Old Wounds**

* * *

Daniel felt his heart stop for a moment; he didn't know what to do. Tell Qetesh of the plans for her assassination or let it happen. She had proven more then once that she was cruel so why should he care. Hearing the sound of someone coming to the door he fled down the hall and ran into his small room. Laying himself down on the bed he looked up at the ceiling for an hour trying to reach a decision.

"What am I supposed to do?" he mumbled.

"To do about what?" Qetesh laughed as she stepped through the connecting door. "Let me guess, you're finding you can't control yourself around me?" This giggle was hollow it sounded like the Qetesh that he had first met. The other one from earlier had been fragile and weak this one was sure of herself.

"Uh…" Daniel squeaked out as he felt a blush creep onto his face. She sashayed over to him and sat herself down onto his lap and wiggled.

"You should consider yourself lucky, this is much better accommodations that what your friends have." Her nose nuzzled at his neck and she let her pink tongue go down the side.

"Eh, Qetesh…" he whispered as he felt his stomach turn and bile make its way up his throat. Now that he'd seen her other side this side was revolting.

"Don't be shy my little pet," she giggled and crushed her mouth onto his. Her soft lips aggressively took his. When he didn't budge she moved her hand to touch his groin causing him to gasp. Her tongue then darted into his mouth and made it as if she was dining on him.

"Mhmm" Daniel made out as he tried to remove her but her grasp only got tighter.

"Come on Daniel" she whispered before she kissed him again, "react to me. Just a kiss nothing more…" her voice was sultry but their was a hint of danger there. Daniel leaned forward and kissed her taking her tongue into his mouth he suckled at it. The bile was back and his stomach was clenching. "You're a good pet." Tapping his cheek with her hand she moved them to his hair.

"What are you doing?"

"You're hair is long," she smiled wickedly and she ran to the other room. Coming back in she had something behind her back. Grabbing him she forced him into a chair.

"Qetesh?" he questioned until she took out a pair of scissors.

"Don't fret." Grabbing his head she pulled it back and started snipping at it. At first he struggled but each time she pulled his head back harder. Finally she dropped the scissors to the floor and ruffled his hair with her head. It was shorter now, neat but slightly messy. "Look in the mirror my love." Getting up he walked to the mirror and studied himself.

"Not bad." In reality Daniel liked it, it had shed his boyish façade. It looked as if he had grown from teenager to adult in a matter of minutes.

"I'm glad you like it," she purred and licked his ear gently. Turning him around she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How about you give me a kiss in thanks," she whispered. Without waiting for his answer she kissed him thoroughly.

"My lady, sorry to interrupt but you said you were going to check out the mines."

"Of course, thank you for reminding me. I better get going, my pet."

"You're going to check out the mines?" Daniel said in disbelief, silently hoping she would take him.

"You will be staying here, but don't worry. I will tell your friends that you are fairing well and that you extended your greetings."

"Thank you, my lady."

* * *

"Our goddess arrives!" a Jaffa barked at the slaves. Jack cocked his head to the side and looked over to the entrance.

"Jack don't move to much," Sam pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't, but I really wish I could go over there and hurt her." As he said this she walked into their view. She looked like she was glowing compared to everything around her. A gold knit dress revealed far more than it covered. She abruptly turned and held onto the gaze from Jack.

"You two are Daniels friends, I presume?" Qetesh questioned cocking her head gently to the side. Her pace was quick until she stood above Jack.

"Yes," they both crocked out.

"Very sad really," she whispered as she sat on the side of the bed and slipped a hand device from her belt. Slipping it on she put it over Jack and it started to glow. His wounds began to bubble then close up. Once she was done she put her head to the side. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but…not soon after he began in his job he was killed by rebels when he tried to protect me."

"No," Sam whispered grabbing onto Jacks hand.

"I regret to say this is the truth, but it is…I am sorry." Putting on her best weak smile she got up and headed to the other side of the mine.

"Daniel's dead…" Jack whispered and looked up at Sam, their eyes locking. Too much pain consumed them to even celebrate that Jack was fully healed.

* * *

"Daniel, my darling!" Qetesh called as she ran into his bedroom catching him off guard he fell back into the wall. "I have the most horrible news."

"What?" Daniel was now in complete attention. Straightening himself out he walked towards himself and let his hands clasp onto her arms.

"According to the Jaffa, your friends…Jack and Sam died in an accident. They were trying to get to some naquada and rocks went coming down on top of them." Her eyes shone with fake tears.

"Are you lying to me?" he whispered trying to stifle back a sob. Even though he barely knew them they were the only other people he knew here.

"Of course not! Why would I lie to you about something so serious? I am so sorry, my pet." Pressing her body up against his she gave him a gentle kiss. "If you need anything do not be afraid to ask."

"Can I go see where they were buried?" Qetesh shook her head remorsefully.

"I hate to tell you this but they were never able to completely get the rocks off them…they've closed down those particular caves."

"I can't believe it," he whispered and felt himself letting her hold him.

"I am so very sorry, Daniel."

* * *

After Qetesh left, Daniel aloud himself to shed a couple tears for the friends he barely knew, the people that had kept him going. Their death was horrible and yet so very close to his parents, the wounds were old but now they were being ripped back open. Now he was alone in this, and he had no idea what to do.

Jack spooned against Sam's back, her sleeping form randomly giving out a shiver. He felt the darkness in his heart being ripped open. Another person had died, another person he had known. Old wounds were back, the sound of a single gunshot and his sons' lifeless body in his arms. He left out a hiccup as he felt tears slide down his cheek.

"Jack, shh" Sam whispered as she turned around and held him as they let themselves both cry for those that they had lost.

* * *

Raise your hand if you officially hate Qetesh? I do, I do! While editing this I came up with an excellent idea for a later chapter. I can't wait. Its so evil and yet so good.

I hope you liked it!

- Shinki


	8. Conscription?

**Updated: **I reposted this because I had to use notepad last time and it made things very difficult to understand. So I'm using a school's word program to do this. By the way I will have no such problems again I have downloaded OpenOffice on my computer.

Okay roughly two weeks ago I promised someone over one of my review replies this would be updated that weekend but well I got a new computer that weekend so I waited but then I got it and it didn't have word so I couldn't write without one. After going through many I found one of my computer so finally I wrote this chapter but just as I try to update I found out fanfiction doesn't take that kind of document. Its very stressful. So sorry! Sorry for any mistakes had had to try and fix the damage notepad did to this document and I might have missed some.  
Yes the title of this chapter is conscription. I seriously didn't know what to call it. Here's a hint about the chapter. There is mentions of Qetesh but there is no Qetesh in this chapter.

* * *

**Conscription?  
Chapter 8**

* * *

"Sir, she ordered all weapons on the planet to be disposed of!" a man yelled at the president of the United States, "one of her armies, one of her many may I add, is practically on our door step. Aren't you going to do anything?"  
"Shut up! Can't you see I don't know what to do?"  
"Order the recruits here to fight against them!"  
The president picked up the phone and dialed a phone number rapidly. "Send out the conscription notices. We're going to war."

* * *

A group of Jaffa charged into a house sending a women stumbling back against the wall. Her breathing became rapid as one of them grabbed onto her arm harshly. "Where are your weapons?"  
"I don't have any!" she cried and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he only tightened his grip.  
"Where," this time he said it more harshly as he pushed her against the stairs.  
"Down in the basement! There are some hunting rifles," she began to whimper. Throwing her into the arms of another Jaffa he started to walk towards the door only to be shot down by a tall brown haired man.  
"Cam! Get out of here!" she screamed before the Jaffa put his hand over her mouth.  
"Mom," he hissed and pointed his gun at one of the Jaffa. "If you don't let her go your friend dies."  
"We're not friends," he hissed and pulled Cams mother closer to his own body. Cam winced and grabbed another couple bullets and reloaded his gun. Putting it at the one Jaffa he sent a bullet into his head. The one Jaffa took up his staff weapon and shot at him but he fell to the ground just missing it.  
"Let go of her," Cameron Mitchell hissed and shot the one who shot at him. Soon unloading the last couple on all of them except the one holding his mother. As the Jaffa lifted up his free hand to shoot him with a zat his mom stepped on his foot and bit his arm. Turning around she kicked him down and stumbled into his arms.  
"Cam."  
"Mom stand there," putting one bullet in he unloaded it on him. Walking forward he dropped his gun to the floor and grabbed the 'zat guns' off the bodies. Throwing one to his mom they headed out towards the back. "Where's dad?"  
"He's at the community hall, hun. The president sent out a order for conscription so your fathers getting ready to fight." Cam began to speed up pulling his mom. "No way are you going to war, young man."  
"Mom its conscription! Even if I like it or not I'm going anyway. I'm in training in the air force If you don't remember."  
"I don't want you to get hurt. I can't lose both of you."  
"You wont, ah shit. I mean damn, darn, sorry, mum." Turning around he got his mother to follow him back into the room. "Help me pull them into the basement." Nodding, she grabbed one.

* * *

A little girl watched from the sidelines crying as she watched her brother being pulled aside by a Jaffa and repeatedly beaten. Crying she kept screaming for him to stop it but her kept on hitting him. A women grabbed her from behind and began carrying her away from the carnage.  
"Its okay sweetie, I'll get you out of here." All around them people were screaming. Jaffa were emptying house after house of people and weapons. A man was pushed to the ground and a gun pointed to his head. The women covered the girls eyes but not fast enough to cover her own as a blast rang out.

* * *

"I'm here from the studio broadcasting on the dreadful carnage of today. It appears not only is she attacking the United States today but she's doing all countries at once. The death total is still unknown and no one knows why they are here. Lets go to Mr. Stewart on possibilities as to why they are here. Jon?"  
"It is definitely clear she is not of this world. If you get what I mean and I don't just mean she's an alien."  
"Jon!"  
"Sorry. Well anyway it appears that she believes or is a Egyptian goddess. So far we only know that her name is Qetesh."  
"The Egyptian goddess of Sex?"  
"Yes though she is of Semitic origin. Actually she is the goddess of sacred ecstasy and sexual pleasure."  
"So sex?"  
"Oh no so much more. Oh damn I would love to get my tongue twisted in that little mouth."  
"Jon!"  
"Sorry. Well anyway it appears while in Egypt, where she still resides, she found herself a love slave." Squinting his brows he almost looked desperate. "Why of all those days did I decide to cancel my flight to Egypt. What I wouldn't give to be her love pig."  
"Ew!"  
"Come on, love. Once you go Jon you never go back."  
"Uh, now we're going back to the weather. Jon I want to see you in my office! Now!"  
"You want a little of this don't you?"  
"Now!"  
"Sorry."  
"Get me off air right now or I'll have your tongue camera man!"

* * *

"This is getting nowhere."  
"Well Mr. President, sir. It appears instead of going to war most of the men want to save their families."The doors slammed open and three armed Jaffa stepped in.  
"Don't worry, we're going to keep alive. Can't promise we wont hurt you."

* * *

"Dad!" Cam yelled as he forced himself and his mother through the crowd of people. "I thought you were joining the army."  
"The President has been captured so everyone is just trying to get there families to a safe place. Come one." Both of them nodded and followed after him.

* * *

There it is. I couldn't seem to write the original chapter I planned for this slot but then I decided to show you a little Mitchell love. I hope you liked it cause I had to copy and paste this into note pad, upload it, then fix all the errors that notepad did to it. I want to cry because of that. The whole Stewart thing...I can only say that I had just finished watching him on TV when I wrote that. Yes it doesn't act anything like him and it isn't him I just 'stole' his name.

Love you all!  
- Shinki


	9. Animalistic

This is one of my favorite chapters. I've been planning it since the very beginning. Though part of it was going to be in a different chapter I decided that it matched well together. I can't wait to you all read this and I hope it lives up to your standards. I know my last chapter was less then breathtaking but I felt that it needed to happen also I wanted it to build up my inspiration for this one. Believe me this one is right now my pride and joy and I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**  
**

* * *

**Animalistic**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Qetesh wiggled her body against Daniels as she walked behind him. Leaning down she licked the base of his neck gently niblling a little.

"Ready to give up yet, my sweet?" she purred. "It would be easier on both of us if you just gave in..."

"No."

"Is this about your friends?" she hissed as she ran around the desk to stare at him directly in the face. "Its been a week, _Daniel_! _Stop with this silly mourning!_" her voice became mechanical again. "_They're dead get over it_!"

"Get out!" Daniel yelled as he stood up. His eyes were serious and calm but in reality fear went through him like a knife.

_"Don't you dare, slave!" _she reached her hand forward and slapped him. "I own you don't ever forget that. I wouldn't want to hurt your precious backside." Turning around she fled from the room leaving Daniel to let out a thick breath of air that had been bundled in his chest.

* * *

The halls were practically empty except for Teal'c standing in the middle waiting for Daniel to approach. They nodded at one another and Daniel tried to go by him but he blocked him.

"Qetesh has ordered that you come with me. There is something she wishes you to see."

"I don't think..." he began but Teal'c cut him off.

"Come." Pushing Daniel forward they headed down the hall. Taking a right they were already in a section that Daniel had not visited yet. Stepping into a room Teal'c closed the door and pushed Daniel towards a window. He looked down only to see a man strapped to the wall and Qetesh talking.

_"This has nothing to do with you, I just have to teach my slave a lesson." _Stepping forward she caressed his cheek and opened her mouth a little and stuck out her little pink tongue and dragged it over the mans neck. His neck consticted as he swallowed. Turning her head she looked menacingly at Daniel.

"Qetesh, don't!" he yelled and banged against the glass only to get a smirk from her.

_"Did you hear that? The one you're being punished for is begging for your life. Doesn't that make you feel warm and fuzzy inside?"_

"No..." the man whimpered and felt her hand clench onto his throat. "I mean yes...yes."

_"Good pet," _she laughed then turned her voice to normal. "You ready? Cause we're going to start now. Lets start with this..." Grabbing his shirt she ripped it open and kissed his chest. "For luck. I don't want you to break to easily."

"No!" Daniel yelled as Qetesh grabbed a whip and sent it flying into his chest the first time. Reapeatedly the sound of a thunder clap and his scream mingled. Blood splattered onto Qetesh's dress and face.

"This is what you get! You deserve this!" grabbing a dagger from the table she slashed into the mans chest causing him to howl and try and fight against his binds. Lifting up the knife she licked in clean while staring directly into Daniels eyes.

"Please stop..." Daniel whispered tears brimming his eyes. For one moment his eyes locked onto the eyes of the man on the wall. Blood dripped all over him and his hair was thickly matted by sweat.

"You don't want to watch? Then run, my sweet! Run away!" she laughed sending Daniel stumbling back and out the door. "You can't do anything!" she yelled just as the door shut behind him. "Put him in the sarchophacus. I might play with him later."

* * *

Qetesh sat upon her throne with her chin in her hands. A tight black dress hugged her curves as she stood up right as a group of people came in and bowed to her.

"My lady, we have come bestowing gifts."

"I do love gifts," she purred. A group of men came in pulling in a cage. A smile grew on her face as she saw the three very large cats.

"Lions, my lady. In our history you were usually depicted with one. The one with the mane is the male the other two are females."

"They are breathtaking," she whispered and stepped down the steps towards the cages. In front of the cages now she stared at them completely mesmerized. Leaning forward she began to un latch the cage.

"No!" the one man yelled but the doors were already opened and they pounced in front of her growling.

"Hello, my pretties." They growled at first but her mouth opened as she did a playful hiss. Her eyes flashed gold as she went onto her knees in front of them. Growling they circled her as she laughed. The male was the first to approach. She nuzzled the side of his face and purred into his ear. The other two went to her sides and start nuzzle her. "They're so sweet."

"Wow," the man whispered as he stepped forward. The three growled and went into attack stance every time one of them tried to come near her.

"I guess they don't like you. Daniel! What a surprise, look at the pretties that they brought me!" Daniel walked down the steps and stopped halfway there. "Come closer, they wont hurt you. I promise." She leaned against the males back and dug her hands into the lions mane. Leaning back she arched herself upwards and opened her mouth as she watched Daniel.

"No thanks." Daniels voice was cold now. When he saw her, he saw a caged animal. He wondered how close of a comparison that actually was.

"Thats no fun, my sweet." Leaning forward she prowled up to his legs and grazed her teeth against his knee. "Don't you want to play?" Looking up she reached her hand to his waist and ran her hand down him causing him to shudder.

"Not really," he grabbed her hand and pulled it off of her. Biting his tongue he added, "I'm not ready. I don't know you, my queen, well enough."

"So cute," she whispered and stood up next to him and took his lips to her own and drunk from them. "I'll be waiting." Stepping backwards the lions surrounded her again. Grinning she went back to kneeling infront of them. Licking her lips she stared at him with an animalistic desire then leaned in and gave a playful nip to one of the lions.

* * *

Daniel heard a loud thump from inside Qetesh's quarters. Something clung at his gut as he stepped towards the door. All he had to do was push the panel and it would open but his hands were sweaty and he was nervous. Was she alright? Did he care? Yes and no to the latter, he hated the Qetesh that he was getting to know everyday but the side he had met only a couple times compelled him.

"Qetesh," he whispered at the door and rested his hand on the panel and slowly pushed it in. The door opened quickly and Daniel walked slowly into the room. The only light was made from candles, the fire danced shadows on the wall. The air was thick and coated with a bitter taste something resembling fear.

A female whimper from the corner sent him back into reality. Looking towards his right he saw Qetesh huddled in the corner like a child. Her hair mused and cheeks stained with tears that kept on coming down.

"Qetesh, are you alright?" he asked gently and walked over and kneeled down infront of her. The urge to comfort was now controlling him as he rested his hand on her knee but she flinched away. Her head lifted up and met his blue eyes with her tear filled grey ones.

* * *

So how did you feel about this chapter? I would like to hear your opinions. Good and bad are good for me. I look forward to your thoughts!

Love you all!

- Niki

PS: I got a Vala MalDoran action figure! Now I'm saving up for the Daniel Jackson one.


	10. Cat Fight

I am so sorry I made you wait for this chapter! It was really hard for me to write. I had half of it done but once I got to a certain part I was just stuck. The title will be explained near the end. I hope you enjoy it!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
"Cat Fight"**

* * *

She grabbed his hands and pushed them away from her closing her eyes tightly. Daniel leaned forward but she wiggled deeper into the corner as she whimpered again.

"Qetesh are you alright?" he whispered as he grabbed her hands with one hand reached out to touch her cheek but she flinched. "Shh, its going to be alright."

"Stop touching me!" she screeched and tried to kick him away. "Stay away from me...please." Her body was shacking violently as he only seemed to get closer. "I said stay away!" Using the strength she had she pushed him away and stood up running to the other side of the room.

"Qetesh, don't you recognize me? Its me Daniel."

"I know who you are!" she whimpered, "I just want to be alone, Daniel."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on," he reached out his arms blocking her way around him. "Now stop running."

"Please, just go" she cried and leaned against the wall. "Its best if you stay out of this."

"Qetesh..."

"Stop calling me that! Now get out!" she creamed. Daniel slowly walked towards her, stopping in front of her he pulled her into a light hug.

"Calm down...just explain this to me." Her arms wrapped tightly around this neck after a moment of hesitation and let out all the built up emotion. Leaning back he smiled at her, "now that wasn't so bad. Now tell me what's wrong." He whispered and grazed her cheek with his thumb staring into her eyes.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Wait," he whispered as he grabbed her face gently and his eyes inspected hers. They lacked something Qetesh had in hers, anger? Yet they were filled with so much more. "That's what you meant when you told me not to call you that...you're not Qetesh are you? Who are you?"

"You know to much, just go!" she cried. "If she knows that you even know this much she will kill you...I will not let another die because of me!"

"What is that supposed to mean? Who are you?" he grabbed her arm as she tried to slip away.

"Just go, please..."

"No..." he whispered. "I'm not running away from this." He grabbed her close and hugged her tightly again. T_entatively _she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You need help."

"I have Bray'tac."

"Bray'tac? You were the woman he was talking to?" he said stunned as he stepped away from her. Nodding for a moment she looked up at Daniel.

"You knew? Yet you never told her?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"You're rather fond of that question."

"No, I just want to know who you are." She smiled than fell into his arms.

"Qetesh is returning..." she whimpered and hissed out in pain. "If when I return Qetesh still doesn't know about 'this' you will know." A weak smile graced her face and her eyes flashed gold and her body crumpled into his arms.

Lifting her up into his arms he carried her to the bed. Gently laying her down her eyes fluttered open with a saucy expression on her face.

"What a surprise, my sweet. Did you want something?" she giggled and wrapped her body around his and pressed herself very close to him.

"Eh, no. You were in the sarcophagus for a long time so I took you out."

"Aren't you the caring one." Running her finger down his throat she grinned. "Yeah know I really like you Daniel...I could make you feel real good" she purred and rubbed her groin against his.

"Qetesh," he hissed and tried to pull away but she flipped him over and pinned him to the to the bed.

"I love it when you play hard to get..." her husky voice licked at his eardrums as she ran her hands down his body. "So good." Leaning upwards she kissed him thoroughly with no reaction from Daniel. Grabbing her ass he flipped her over and stood up and walked to the door.

"Have a good rest, my Queen."

"Daniel!" she hissed as he stepped out of the room.

* * *

Shivers ran up and down Daniel's body as he stared up at the ceiling from his bed. Every time he closed his eyes he recalled the look of the girl on the floor crying her eyes out. She was caged in her own body. His arms still remembered how it felt to hold her shaking body and his eyes remembered the look in hers when he revealed that he had known someone wanted to assassinate Qetesh.

"Who is she?" he asked the silence around him. Getting up he walked to the window looking out on everything. In the time that Qetesh had come Egypt had changed drastically. He could see Jaffa heading towards the Town to make there rounds.  
"Daniel," Qetesh said gently as she stepped in, "I will be making my rounds in the town. You will be coming with me."

"Of course," he said obediently and kept staring outside. The horizon was colored with multiple shades of orange as the sunset.

"In three days, we will go." Turning around she walked back into the hall and disappeared.

* * *

Daniel treaded slowly behind Qetesh as they reached Cairo. Jaffa surrounded all sides of them. Qetesh turned her head slightly to grin at him. Raising her hand the Jaffa moved farther away from them. The Gold hand device sparkled along with the menacing look in her eyes. Walking deeper into the City, Daniel saw people he recognized watching from house. The streets were dirty and some dead still littered the streets.

"Daniel!" he heard a women call towards him. This caused Qetesh to stop and her eyes to glow brightly for a second. A women with blond hair ran down from the steps in the museum. Dirt covered her body and the book she clung to her chest.

"Sarah" he mouthed and tried to move Qetesh forward but she wouldn't budge. He flinched as the book dropped to the ground as she stared at him in surprise. Her eyes looking him over then looking at her in confusion.

"Daniel," she said again as she made her decision to run towards him. She grabbed onto his arm as if to see he was real then she flung her arms around him holding him tight. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I didn't believe you! Lets just go. Get you away from her" she whispered the last two sentences in his ear.

"Sarah. Its alright," he thought about adding more but he saw how Qetesh's lips itched upwards in a amused grin. He felt himself stiffen as he watched her wondering why she was letting Sarah talk to him.

"Lets just go, Daniel" she hissed as she held him tight. Grabbing his hand she tried to force him to move but his eyes were still locked on Qetesh. He could see this was all like a dance to her, she was letting Sarah push and push until Qetesh decided it was time to take.

"I can't..." he began but Sarah leaned forward and kissed him gently and that's when he knew what she was waiting for. Sarah was ripped from his body and she now stared the blond in the eye.

"Are you his girlfriend?" she hissed and pulled her a couple feet away from Daniel. Her hand rested at the base of Sarah's neck putting a little pressure on in it.

"No, but he's still coming with me!" she yelled and tried to move out of her grasp but she found she was stronger than she looked. Qetesh roared with laughter at her.

"You're a presumptions one aren't you? I am a Goddess," she began and looked Sarah over, "and you are a dirty peasant."

"At least I don't slaughter innocent people!" she yelled and slapped Qetesh hard on the face. Qetesh's eyes darted towards Daniel, ones filled with malice met ones filled with fear. She could see him resisting to interfere.

"_Insolence_!" she grabbed Sarah's arm and twisted it until she yelped in pain. "_You are forgetting who commands who!_" Her mechanical voice shocked Sarah and fear began to spread through her body. Daniel could see Sarah was making the misconception that Qetesh was using all of her strength and this was the worst she could do without her gaurds but he knew better.

"Just go away! There is no place for you on this planet!" she hissed and began to scratch at her arms only causing her to laugh. Sarah began to try and survey her situation, in her mind she had the upper hand. Qetesh was clad in a tight gold dress that appeared to have been knitted and she was in slacks in a T-shirt making it easier to move. Grabbing a first full of black hair she pulled sending them both to the ground.

"_You are a fool._" Qetesh stood up and grabbed her throat pulling her up over Qetesh's head. "You dare defy me?"

"Yes..." her eyes were defiant as she tried to claw her way out of her grasp.

"Qetesh!" Daniel yelled, "stop this."

"Oh but Daniel, I've only just begun. I like my new toy" allowing her to stand on her own two feet she caressed her cheek with the hand wearing the hand device. "Hold him," she ordered. The Jaffa grabbed Daniel's arms as he tried to fight out of their grasp. "Do you want to play with me, human?"

"No," she whimpered as she squeezed harder on her neck.

"Too bad...cause your Goddess wants to play with you" licking her cheek she caused Sarah to shudder. Forcing her onto her knees she ignored Sarah's hands tighten as she dug her nails into her flesh. "Sarah...such a nice name. Such a nice girl you are, such nice hair you have. " Her free hand ran through her hair then looked into her eyes. "Such lovely eyes you have," leaning downwards she came to her ear, "Daniel likes mine better." Standing up straight she gave a cocky look down at her. "Stay still."

"Please no," Sarah whimpered as Qetesh let her go and raised the hand device above her.

"Please yes. Its been so long since I've used this thing." Towering over her the device began to glow and Sarah's face was contorted into one in excruciating pain. Her laughter sounded out covering over Sarah's small pleas. Tears streamed down her eyes as Qetesh intensified it.

"Qetesh no!" Daniel yelled and tried to get out of the Jaffa's grasp. Then he saw it, the change in her eyes. As if she was battling for control. Suddenly the hand device was turned off and she stepped back. Raising her hand she signaled the Jaffa to let Daniel go. He ran to Sarah's body and kneeled beside her lifting her head into his lap.

"Daniel," she whispered then coughed a little.

"Good to see you're alive. Just...don't come looking for me and if you see me just ignore me. Its for your own good." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her tear stained cheek. "We were always better as friends anyway."

"Daniel..." she whispered and shook her head.

"Its best." Lifting her up he carried her up the stairs of the building and knocked on the door.

"Be careful," she whispered as he handed her over to a man he only vaguely recognized. Turning around he looked down the steps at the women and he smiled at her. The Jaffa thought it weird but neither of them did. He saw a strong courageous woman in front of him that risked everything to take control to save his friend.

"Shall we go back now?" she said simply and looked at Daniel who nodded back at her. He came down the steps and went back to his walking behind her but this time it wasn't Qetesh he followed.

* * *

Daniel once again stood looking out the window at the scenery around him. Jaffa training grounds, destroyed buildings, and the light of the sunset over it all. His arms crossed over his chest as he put most of his weight on his right leg slightly leaning. The door behind him opened and closed and he heard the silent clicking of shoes that stopped abruptly.

"Vala. Vala Mal Doran."

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did. Send a review and tell me your thoughts.

Love you all!

- Shinki


	11. React

Sorry about the wait. I couldn't seem to write anything to do with this story for the longest time. Though thanks to that delay I came up with a juicy plot for a story of what could happen in the Ark of Truth but I know it wont cause...well its just weird you could say. I'm thinking about posting it. Well anyway I came up with the idea to this chapter when I was re-reading this story. Who knew thats all it took to get me back on the wagon. Well, its not my favorite chapter but I hope you like it!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"**React"**

* * *

Vala stiffened as she watched herself, but not herself, step into a room clad in that gold knitted gown and state simply that her name was Vala Mal Doran. Bile rose slowly in her throat as flashes of the things she had seen herself- no Qetesh do. She had enslaved her friends and the people of Earth: Sam, Teal'c, Mitchell, what of Sal? Had she hurt the man that had taken care of her as well. General Landry? And her Daniel. The urge to throw up was stronger now. Pulling herself up on wobbly legs she pushed Daniels comforting hand away and ran to the opposing side of the room. She heard the stone slide back in place as she collapsed onto her hands and knees.

"We will take a rest from this then," the women said simply and rose up and began inspecting the walls. Her eyes once and awhile going back to the figure of Vala.

"Vala," Daniel whispered and began coming to her, to comfort her. He almost smiled at that, even in the other reality he was compelled to protect her, to comfort her.

"Just leave me alone, Daniel" she cried. Sweat dripped down her face as her body convulsed with the emotions and sickness rising up in her body. Things she would rather forget were back and with a vengeance. Now there was new faces to the horror story that was Qetesh. Tears brimmed at her eyes as she felt her body let go as she threw up onto the stone floor. Daniel came to her side and touched her shoulder gently then as she finished off he pulled her into her lap.

"Sh, its alright" he whispered as he pushed her hair back behind her ear. He pushed his own pain at seeing that world away and focused on her. Daniel could only imagine the pain that she was going through. Qetesh was the past now, or was it? The shadow that always lurked in her mind had returned thanks to this women. "We'll stop, alright?" She nodded and he helped her up.

"Is she ready?" the women voiced as Daniel gave her a death glare.

* * *

Sam watched her friend run and begin throwing up and her first instinct was to go to her but she couldn't get over the face of her friend being controlled by Qetesh. This Goa'uld like many others had taken from them, and in this world she had ripped Earth apart. The flashes of Jack kneeling on the ground as a whip came down on him over and over again caused her to lean into her knees and hold back tears.

"Oh god," she mumbled as her chest lurched in exasperated breaths. After a moment she allowed her self to look up again at all the reactions of her friends. Samantha Carter then felt bitter, nothing good was coming out of this. Nothing.

"Is she ready?" the women asked Daniel slowly walking into more of a plain view. Sam bit her lip, as she resisted tearing that women apart.

* * *

Mitchell fidgeted with his pants picking off an imaginary piece of lint. Vala he could tell was the most affected but definitely not the only one affected. Pain went out to Vala and pride went out to Daniel how he pushed his own feelings aside to be there for her. If only he could do that. His friends were being taken prisoner in Cairo, while he was still in the United States where terror was running almost as thickly.

"Mum," he whispered and felt himself tighten his hand into a fist. He couldn't help but feel anger, in that time he had almost lost his mother. What more could this dimension do? No matter how hard he tried to suppress it he felt anger, deep anger, and a part of him-the guilty part of him hated Vala for doing this. The sane part of him knew, she hadn't but he wasn't exactly rational right now.

"Is she ready?" The women had now stepped out into site and he could almost sense her smirking. If he was less of a man he might have had an urge to hit her.

* * *

Teal'c the most composed let no emotions show, he just sat there and stared at the paused image of Vala and Daniel. A part of him smiled at that, even in a time of terror and evil they had found each other and once again fought side by side. And himself, he saw himself still serving a false god. Anger rose in his chest at his alternate self, had he not realized yet? No he wouldn't have, it was Jack and SG-1 that had saved him. Could he be as lucky in that time?

"Bray'tac," he stated slowly and smiled. "Old friend, it appears even in other dimension you out do yourself." In that time he had become an ally to Vala, a women he held in high respects in this time. No matter how much anger filled him and the pain around him he found himself hoping for the best. For he if not the others truly saw the changes that happen and the hope that still remains.

"Is she ready?" Teal'c looked up at her and stared. He hadn't figured out what he thought of this women, but he knew the others thought negative of this but some how he had great respect for this women. If not this being the right thing, it was definitely enlightening.

* * *

Daniel touched Vala's arm in reassurance as he watched her step into the room and state her name. Suddenly she was standing up and whacking it away. Vala was running now and he felt himself instinctively go after her. The pain of seeing a person he loved, no he scoffed himself, a person he cared about being controlled by a Goa'uld was almost to much to bear but for her he pushed it aside.

"Vala," he whispered as he stepped towards her but she snapped back rather weakly.

"Just leave me alone, Daniel." As she emptied her guts he stepped forward and grabbed her pulling her onto his lap and cuddle her. He wanted to scream, he wanted to hit things, and most of all he wanted to cry. This brought up things he wouldn't want to remember, Sha're. Aphophis. Ammonet. Names that were forever stained with grief and anger. Only Sha're's had some love in it. The other names were like a venom. Watching her glistening grey eyes he knew Vala needed him, and right now he would push his feelings aside for her.

"Sh, its alright." He pushed her hair aside to look into her face. Holding her tightly he did his best to comfort her. "We'll stop, alright?" She nodded weakly and he helped her up.

"Is she ready?"

"We're not going to be watching this anymore," Daniel snapped causing the rest of SG-1 to look at him in surprise, or was it relief? "Come on Vala."

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that. Please just open your minds and I'm sure you'll find this a very rewarding experience." That did it Vala snapped she turned out of Daniels arms and came up to her and punched her right in the face.

"Rewarding experience you say? Watching yourself torture the ones you care about most? Enslaving people!" Tears brimmed her eyes and she grabbed the women and threw them both onto the stone and straddle her.

"Now there is the fighter, I see its already working." Vala hissed at this and climbed up.

"Working!" The women stood up and laughed.

"Yes, the fighter inside of you that died a long time ago. Watching what could have happened will cause you to appreciate what happens now. Keep in mind, the women that you see is not you. She could have been you, but is not. This is merely a way to recapture your hope."

"My hope? By showing me the worst things that's recapturing my hope?" she did the quotation hand motion as she said 'recapturing my hope'.

"Vala," Daniel began but Teal'c began to speak first.

"I to feel what you feel Vala Mal Doran, but I agree with her."

"Muscles," she sounded weak now but she kept standing strong.

"Lets finish what we started," Sam whispered putting on her best tough face.

"Can't get any worse can it?"

"Fine" Daniel said, he grabbed Vala's arm and led her back to the seat.

"Oh and Cam, I know Qetesh. Its going to get a lot worse." Vala's voice was hollow but her eyes were determined, that women had challenged her, maybe not outright but she knew now that she had to finish this. Daniel grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers holding it for her comfort, or was it his own?

* * *

Sorry for the lack of Daniel angst, I just imagine him pushing it aside for Vala at that moment. Of course there will be another chapter similar to this later on and there will be more team angst and comfort in that one. This chapter also inspired me to add something into one of the later chapters. I can't wait to write that chapter. Sadly, its a long ways away from this. Well I hope you enjoyed it!

Drop a review and tell me what you thought.

- Shinki


	12. Trust

* * *

This one came out faster than usual. Its more of a filler, just showing Vala giving her trust over to Daniel and stuff. I hope you like it!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"**Trust"**

* * *

"Vala. Vala Mal Doran," it was a simple statement, just her name but Daniel knew she was laying all her trust in him now. 

"Doctor Daniel Jackson." He smiled, for the first time in what it seemed like forever. Turning to face her he outstretched his hand to shake hers. A smile graced her face as she watched his hand curiously. "Its a way two people greet each other on Earth...uh. Its a way of signing a detail without actually well signing. We interlock hands and well shake."

"I like kisses better as a greeting," she laughed and walked around him to look out the window. He stared at his hand and shook his head and let his hand rest at his side. "What is it that you want to know first? I have very little time this visit."

"Well, first off, what are you?"

"I think that would be obvious, unless you don't entertain women often." Vala raised her eyebrow in a form of amusement as he blushed and rubbed the ridge in between his eyes.

"Not that I mean...one moment you're you and the next minute you're _her_."

"Oh that. I am human, like yourself, but I am a host to her. She is a Goa'uld."

"Oh, I get it now. Wait no I don't, what the hell is that?" he felt his temperature rising. A part of him knew he shouldn't be but she clearly said they didn't have much time and she was being rather vague.

"No need to get snappy on me, Daniel," she tasted his name on her lips and smiled. "You know I don't exactly talk about this often."

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I really shouldn't be asking you to open up, I mean this must be so painful for you. Oh god I'm so sorry, its just I get over curious and..."

"You really like to talk don't you?" His head shot up in shock and her amused expression. "Its alright you know, you deserve to know. Well alright,a Goa'uld is a parasitic snake that buries inside the back of your head and takes control of your mind."

"That sounds...painful." He flinched and for a moment he imagined what it might look like. Shacking his head trying to push the thought aside he looked back at Vala.

"Very. Most of them take the role of 'gods' and choose to rule over planets, like what Qetesh is doing, and enslave the people. They are cruel and they are ruthless. They will kill anyone that gets in there way, in this world there is no good and there is no way of escape until you reach the end of the line."

"End of the line?"

"When the host can no longer carry on the stress of being well a host. Personally, the sarcophagus is the worst. Its like an addiction and your body begins to need it to sustain itself. All this combined makes the host weak even during its host term and that's why they don't usually take control. Also the Goa'uld pushes them far into the back of their mind."

"Not to point out the obvious or anything but you're kind of well talking to me."

"Wonderful observation, Daniel. For that, I have no answer. I have yet to get that close to Qetesh's mind, and personally I don't want to." Her eyes went dark as she thought back to something in her past. Shaking her head she proceeded. "Well, lets see. You are her 'personal assistant' as she is so fond of calling you. The proper term is 'lotar', Qetesh has taken up using 'personal assistant' as a way to set her apart. Or it could always be that she thought it sounded more sexual." Rolling her eyes she caught Daniels look that spoke volumes of shock.

"Well that makes me feel uh" he stuttered.

"Warm and fuzzy inside?" she offered gently with a little laugh at the end. When it came out she scoffed herself, she hadn't laughed in a long time no need to start when this shy boy came into her life.

"Not quite. Quite the opposite. How often have you been getting free?"

"Not often, but when I do usually it lasts at least for a day or so. Though since you've come I've been taking control more often for shorter periods. Especially with that...girl incident."

"Sarah. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome, it took far to long to convince Qetesh that it had been her choice. That she wanted to torture her by knowing she had you."

"How did you become a host?"

"Qetesh is awakening. I will now go to the sarcophagus and she will wake up there." Turning towards the sarcophagus chamber she began to walk away.

"Vala," he whispered meekly. He thought it wouldn't matter but he saw her stiffen and stop walking. He heard a groan come from her as she hit her head in frustration. Turning around she walked towards Daniel and leaned close to his ear.

"Qetesh lied, your friends are fine." She smiled to herself at how she diverted answering his question. Turning around she lifted her hand in a weak wave then she walked out of the room and let the door close behind her.

"Thank you, Vala. Thank you."

* * *

"Daniel Jackson, we must talk" Bray'tac said simply with a commanding presence. Daniel had just been walking to his study when he had cut him off to talk to him. 

"Must we? I'm not really feeling like talking right now. How about tomorrow? Maybe Sunday, that's a good day for me" he rambled trying to get around him but he grabbed his arm and forced him in one place.

"Its about Qetesh."

"Oh, why didn't you say so. How about Monday then? That sounds like a very Qetesh day for me."

Bray'tac chuckled at the smaller man in front of him. It astounded him, Vala had chosen this man to be her confident, would surprises ever cease? "Mal Doran." Daniels eyes shot up to look him in the eye then nodded slowly.

"Lets go to my study."

"Good."

* * *

"What is it that you want to talk about?" His curiosity was killing him, he had been able to hold it in when he talked to Vala – well some of it, but now he couldn't help but want to know more. 

"She has chosen you as her confident, that doesn't mean I trust you. Protect her, Daniel Jackson. You will soon see what this world is like and you will know that she needs your protection more then you think. Do not betray her trust."

"I wouldn't even think about it. If you haven't noticed we're all in the same boat here."

"No, Daniel Jackson. We are not. Soon you will know that it is worse for the host." Turning around he fled the rooming leaving Daniel with his throat constricting and a sense of confusion clouding his mind.

"I'll protect her," he whispered making a solemn vow to himself.

* * *

"Daniel!" he heard her voice yell as he walked towards his room. For a moment his heart leapt to think that maybe it would be Vala but when he turned and looked her in the eye he knew it wasn't. 

"Qetesh."

"You don't look particularly happy to see me, I spared your friend didn't I?"

"Only to torture her," he whispered solemnly trying to play along with the lie that Vala had fed Qetesh. When he saw the fake comfort in his eyes he felt like throwing up. This was the women that had almost killed Sarah and the women that had made him believe the only people that he had were dead.

"Is it so hard to believe that I am a benevolent god?" Her eyes went wide in pseudo innocence.

"Yes."

"You're not being particularly fun today, my sweet. Can I make you feel better?" she whispered huskily against his ear as her hand sought his thigh.

"No," he mumbled against her lips as they lightly went against his.

"Oh but, Daniel, this could be so much fun." Her voice was like a low purr as she grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him hard against the wall. "It would be better for you if you just gave in, my pet." Bile went up his throat as she used yet another pet name. Her lips touched his again as one of her hands began to move up and down his body slowly. Qetesh was thriving off of his heat against her body, never had she felt such a thrill. The thrill of such a conquest.

"Qetesh," he whispered and bit back his tongue from snappy retorts. Her left hand grabbed his and put his hand on her ass. He gulped and she giggled and came even closer to him letting him breath in her heady sent. It was a mixture of roses and sex, to most men it would send them in a spiral to have her but all he wanted to do was hit her over the head with a very old and very heavy book.

"Daniel." She made his other hand grasp her waist as she lifted her lips to his again and bit as his bottom lip and suckled. Covering her whole mouth with his she began to probe and play with his lips trying to get him to open up. The feel was making him sick and what was making him sick is that his body wasn't completely immune to her intrusions. Groaning he gave in letting her have her way. Slowly he allowed her tongue to slide and play with his. For many moments their tongues battled it out as her hands groped his body. Daniel hated this, and he hated her but he knew stopping her right now could lead to danger.

"My Queen," a Jaffa spoke trying to get her attention. She groaned in frustration and he sighed in relief. Finally he felt her body move away from him as she directed her attention to the Jaffa. "You told me to get you at this time so you could talk business with your First Prime."

"Al right, I'll be right there. I will see you later, Daniel." Licking her lips she walked away swaying her hips as she went. Daniel felt himself collapse against the wall as he scrunched his eyes closed. Turning from the wall he began walking to his room but instead he buckled over and let himself throw up. He had given in, if only for a moment, and he felt sick.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. Its not one of my favorites but yeah. Its getting closer and closer to the chapters I really want to write. Well I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are loved. 

- Shinki

* * *


	13. Chaapa'ai

So this is when I beg for forgiveness for not updating in awhile isn't it? I'm really sorry! I wanted to update. I really did but I just couldn't figure out what to do. Then I started thinking and this idea came in for this chapter. I even got another idea for a later chapter which is going to prove to be very intense. Dramatic and everything. I hope you like this chapter! After the wait I hope it doesn't disappoint. I know its kind of short but for some reason I can't write long chapters for this story but I know some of the more dramatic chapters are going to be long.**  
**Well I'm sorry! I will forever beg for your forgiveness. I haven't updated this chapter since August last year. Believe me I feel really bad about that. Well here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"**Chaapa'ai"**

* * *

Walking slowly Qetesh surveyed the desert area as workers dug deep into the sand. Turning her gaze to them she motioned for one of the Jaffa to crack their whip at the slaves. Grinning she turned her head to look at Daniel sitting against the pole that was holding up their shelter.

"Pet, what is it that troubles you?" Walking towards him she kneeled down in front of him smiling, "this is a grand day, indeed. You desire history, no? The stars are your history and soon I will bring you the_Chaapa'ai_. It will be your gateway to knowledge."

"Chaapa'ai?" Daniel muttered and looked down at his pad of paper as he kept trying to sketch out the symbols that would spell it out. Lifting it up he showed it to her and she just shook her head.

"Here," she grabbed the pad and the paper away from him and scrawled down the symbols in a beautiful eloquent writing. "This is _Chaapa'ai_."

Grabbing it from her he scrunched his brow, "Chaapa'ai. Gate to heaven? No that's not right." Daniel mumbled as he looked over them comparing them with his notes. "Gate. Stargate?"

"Yes, I believe that would be the translation."

"This, Stargate, holds the secrets to our past?" his eyes were wide with curiosity.

"No, it holds a mean to discover it. Let your goddess show you," she reached her hand out and cupped his cheek stroking it gently.

"Qetesh," he began as he tried to move himself away from her touch.

"My Queen!" a Jaffa called from the pit.

"What is it _Jaffa_!" her voice going mechanical for a second. Standing straight up she turned to him her eyes wide and glowing.

"My Queen, its gone."

"Gone?" her voice hissed lowly.

"Indeed. The Chaapa'ai has been moved." Her eyes flashed again and she ran towards the pit to look down seeing workers stopping their work and piling out.

"No! The _Chaapa'ai_ was supposed to be here!" Lifting her hand up her hand device began to glow.

"But my Queen…"

"_Your failure is tiring_," walking forward she lifted it to his head causing him to scream out. His knees buckling sending him falling to the ground pleading to her to forgive him.

"Qetesh," Daniel began.

"_Silence! He has failed his god so his punishment is death!_" Turning her hand away she allowed him to completely collapse gasping out his last breath. "One of your people has taken it from its hiding place! Tell me where is it Daniel?"

"I don't know."

"Fine. I need to speak with someone that does. Bring me to one of those, reporters. I wish to make a message for your world to see!"

* * *

The room became silent as Qetesh came marching in with Jaffa and Daniel at her heels. "I wish to deliver a message to my people."

"You're Qetesh? It is a pleasure to meet you. I am -" one of the reporters began.

"I have no desire to learn your name insolent mortal! Now, I wish to send a message to all people of your world." Motioning at the Jaffa she smiled wickedly, "If you do not listen to my request I will be forced to take action."

"Yes, Qetesh-"

"I have not given you rights to speak my name!" she snapped her eyes glowing for a second.

"Sorry," he stuttered, "set up a news broadcast!" The people in the room just stayed their staring at each other frozen in shock, "now!" With that they were off preparing.

"You see Daniel, that wasn't hard."

"They only listen to you because you frighten them," Daniel spoke as he walked to her side.

"I am their goddess. If they will not allow themselves to be ruled by means of gentler tactics then I will take it upon myself to insure they listen."

"By killing people," he spat.

"Oh, Daniel. You are naïve," she chuckled, "the people of your planet kill each other over the most foolish of things and yet you judge me or killing to insure they stay under control. I am sure I am by far kinder. I do not use those weapons that keep damaging years after they were used."

"We are ready for you," the reporter said pointing to the booth.

"Good," she smiled graciously, "you all will be well rewarded. Now come Daniel, our public awaits."

"What? I thought…" he began to stammer.

"Of course you will appear with me," taking his arm she led him into the room her pale almost shimmering dress swaying around her.

"You're on the air," the reporter nodded as the camera's pointed themselves on her.

"People of this planet I address you now. I desire what was lost to me! Bring me the _Chaapa'ai _and you will be well rewarded. For every day it is not in my possession more will die!"

"My Queen," Daniel whispered to her, "If I didn't know what it was I'm pretty sure they wont either. Maybe explaining it would help," he offered.

"Of course." Motioning for a Jaffa to come forth he passed her a table which she held out for the camera. "I desire a stone circle dug up from the sands of this holy land. It has writing similar to the ones of this tablet." Her eyes flashed gold as she turned away from the camera and walked out of the room with Daniel following her.

"Are you really going to kill more people just to get it!" he hissed as he ran in front of her.

"What do you think, Daniel?" she smiled wickedly, "if people die it is there own fault for not getting it to me soon enough." Walking around him she left the building full well knowing Daniel would quickly follow.

* * *

_"As of high noon today Qetesh made her first official appearance on the air. She calls for something called the Chaapa'ai that was supposedly taken from the sands of Egypt," _the news anchor rambled on showing clips of her meeting. Cameron Mitchell shifted on his heels as him and his family along with many others watched the TV in a small store. _"The Chaapa'ai, according to Qetesh, is a stone circle with engravings such as on the ones on the table she showed us." _A picture of the tablet came up on the side of the screen.

"Oh this is crap," Cam hissed, "why aren't we doing anything?"

"Cam," his father hissed, "we can't do anything. She has ordered all our weapons away and hers are far more advanced than ours."

"We could still -"

"No, we can't" his mother finally speaking out.

_"For every day she doesn't have this Chaapa'ai she says she will kill more. With all our heart we beg whoever has it to make themselves known. God help us."_

His father switched the channel as another news network began, "It looks like its on every station." Just as he was about to change it again his mother grabbed his arm stopping him.

"No, lets just go" she mumbled and led her family out of the store.

* * *

A man now growing somewhat old in his years watched the news, his eyes wide in fear and surprise. The women was a true picture of a goddess almost a living breathing Egyptian Goddess. The archaeologist in him felt his heart speed up in curiosity the part of him that was just a man; which was very little, was afraid. Not for himself though. His eyes looked over the tall man standing next to Vala. Short brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Nick Ballard, sir. Are you alright?" his assistant asked as he saw the older mans expression at the news. "Fascinating thing isn't it? A Goddess, well of course she probably isn't but still. Imagine the things she knows."

"That's him," his voice low and brittle.

"That's who?" he looked at the man standing next to Qetesh. "Huh, he looks kind of like you, sir."

"He's my grandson" his voice was on the verge of cracking. His fear wasn't for himself it was for his grandson. All he could do was ask and plead why it was him that was chosen by Qetesh.

* * *

Taking a grape she slipped it into her mouth and bit down on it. Her eyes never leaving Daniel who stood at the window.

"Daniel, come sit with your goddess." He didn't want to but he knew better than to resist so he went to the bed and sat by her side. "Come," she whispered and kissed his ear. "Let me help you forget the pain of others," she whispered seductively leaving forward and kissing him. "Let me heal your pain."

"Qetesh," he mumbled trying to lean away from her.

"All I desire for now is a kiss," she crossed her heart with the tip of her finger. It moved over her chest slowly and seductively. "I promise." He knew her promises were no good but he let her come to him anyway. As her lips touched his he kissed back furiously causing her to groan.

"Just a kiss," he finally said as he lent away from her. "That's all you'll ever have from me." Getting up he walked out of the room causing Qetesh to scream in frustration.

* * *

**To be continued... **

* * *

There it is. It might not be as good as some of my other chapters. I'm still trying to get back into the zone of writing Saving Me. Even though I started this story first most of my attention will still be on Oasis. My inspiration for that story is running on a high and I really want to finish it. I even have some other fics that I want to push out sometime soon. Well enough with the ranting. I look forward to hear from you all!

Love,

Shinki

PS: I'm really sorry!


End file.
